


Being the Only Ones

by ravenditefairylights



Series: Tolkien Gen Week [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Abuse, maeglin deosn't understand why his mom is different, maeglin is smol and precious, poc characters, which results to a fluffy conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/pseuds/ravenditefairylights
Summary: Maeglin doesn't understand why he and his mom are so different, so he gathers the courage and asks her about it.Written for Tolkien Gen Week





	Being the Only Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien Gen Week Day 5, Diversity

Aredhel’s attention was divided from her book when her bedroom door creaked open.

For a moment she froze, thinking it to be Eöl, but she soon realized that this was not the case. Maeglin’s small face looked up at her as he approached and hang from the arm of the sofa. His oil skin complexion shone in the moonlight.

“Nana?” He asked, dragging out her name in that adorable way children did.

Aredhel smiled. “Yes Lómion, what is it?”

“Why are you different?” Maeglin asked, looking at her with his big brown eyes full of questions.

“Different, ion nín?” Aredhel frowned slightly.

“Your skin is so... dark.” Maeglin stated simply. “And mine is darker than father's.”

“Oh.” Aredhel blinked. “Well, actually most of the people where I come from have that colour.”

“Really?” Maeglin asked and there was an eagerness creeping into his voice. “What was it like?” His mother smiled. It was great to see his eyes light up like this.

“It was normal. Very normal actually. Just like it’s normal for you to be around people with pale skin.” She beeped his noise at the end of the sentence and Maeglin giggled. “We were all normal elves, like your Adar and his people. And we were all happy.”

“So it was not just you?” Maeglin asked.

“No.” Aredhel said. “Here, I might be the only one, but there, I was no more than one of them.”

“Does it feel bad? To be the only one here? Do you feel alone?” Maeglin’s eyes shone with sadness for her.

“I have you, Lómion, to keep me company.” Aredhel said finally. "I always have you." She picked up her next words carefully, with the slightest frown. “Even if I miss my brothers and my family, and sometimes I feel like an outcast here. Sometimes I feel left out. But then I see you, and I am reminded of all the good things I have.” She smiled down at him, but Maeglin looked troubled.

“Adar is not nice to you.“ He stated. Aredhel could not deny it.

“No,” she replied, “he is not nice to me. He is scary.” Maeglin nodded. “Sometimes I want to leave.” Aredhel admitted to her son. “But then you smile. And I want to stay. For you.” Maeglin beamed. “Do you promise me you will always smile, Lómion?”

Maeglin promised.

**Author's Note:**

> (Edited)


End file.
